The Chance Encounter Of A Lifetime
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: A chance encounter at a bar, brings Sara to realize she might of found the love of her life. But what happeneds when there is a past, Sara doesn't know about? Can they work through it or will their relationship end before they even have a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I got this idea well not really sure how I did. It takes place after "Weeping Willows" which I know Sara wasn't in, but Lelah Foster (Jorja's rumored girlfriend) is she played Holly's friend Sheila. So the idea came to me and I decided to write a story. Don't know if it will be any good, but giving it a shot. **

**I do not own any of these characters. Hope you enjoy!**

Sara Sidle, team member of the Las Vegas police department CSI: Crime Scene Investigation unit. She was 5'9, brunette hair, and brown eyes. She has gap between her teeth, which she hates but to others it's adorable. She's had a tough life to say the least one she prefers not to talk about. And tonight she found herself all alone at a bar having a drink, one would say she needed after being suspended from work for fighting with Catherine. Sara was so in-depth with her thoughts she didn't even notice that she is being checked out across the bar, but Sara really didn't care either way, she wasn't here to find someone she was here to drink.

"Oh my god Sheila you are so checking her out!" Kelly told her friend who was so preoccupied with looking at the hot brunette across the way. When Sheila didn't her she pushed her on the shoulder shouting "Yo! Earth to Sheila?!"

Sheila was startled from her thoughts "what? What's the matter?" She asked her of so kind friend who disturbed her.

Kelly answered back with a laugh, "What do you mean what's the matter? You look like a helpless teenager, she looks pretty lonely how about you go and talk to her?"

Sheila blushed and shook her head "No, I look like crap she's probably straight anyway." But Kelly wasn't taking no for an answer, she finally convinced Sheila she looked gorgeous and she needed to go and speak to the hottie in the dark jeans, a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath across the way.

Sheila walked up to Sara and rested her arm on the bar, gave her a smile and said "Hey want some company?"

Sara was taken from her thoughts by a voice she had never heard before, and quickly lost all the thoughts in her mind when she saw the woman with the oh so sweet voice. Standing in front of her way a tall, but maybe shorter than herself brunette woman in leather pants and a cropped tank top with just enough skin showing off her lean body. She has hazel/brownish eyes, with a smile that could bring anyone to their knees. "Umm sure, if you would like." Sara answered her without trying to make herself sound like a fool.

Sheila took the seat right next to her and asked the bartender for another cocktail along with a beer for Sara. "Thanks, I saw you sitting here you looked kind of lonely." Sheila told her while they waited for their drinks.

"Oh. I was just thinking, came here for a couple of drinks. What brings you here tonight?" Nice Sara thought what do you think bought her to a bar? To drink of course! "My names Sara by the way." Sara told her while she took another sip of her beer that just arrived.

Sheila held out her hand which Sara quickly took and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Sara, the name is Sheila. I just came here with a friend, but I'm so glad I did otherwise I wouldn't have met you." Sheila told Sara with a blush.

"Yes I guess that is true..." Sara tried to tell her but she got caught off by Sheila asking her to dance. "Oh no, I don't dance." Sara told her with a chuckle.

"Oh come on it will be fun!" Sheila begged her and Sara soon realized she couldn't say no, while she got led out to the dance floor. "Do You Wanna Touch" by Joan Jett was playing as Sheila quickly pressed her back to Sara's front and started dancing against her while she wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, while Sara wrapped hers around Sheila's thin waist. With the oh so sexual song playing and Sheila dancing against her Sara couldn't help but enjoy herself, and finding herself turned on by this goddess. Sara noticed she smelled amazing as she felt Sheila grind herself against her while Sara couldn't help but push back. She knew everyone was watching them and she couldn't help but pull Sheila closer to her body and move with her.

Once the song ended, Sheila turned and wrapped Sara In a hug and pulled her back to the bar, "See I told you it would be fun, thanks for dancing with me." Sheila told her as she ordered themselves another drink.

"Your right it was fun, you got some

moves damn girl!" Sara told her with a chuckle. Sheila giggled back and took a sip of her drink. "I hate to cut this short, but I do need to get home. But I would love to take you to dinner sometime if that's okay?" Sara asked her and quickly looked away from shyness.

"Hey no need to be shy! I would love to!" Sheila told her as she quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her number and handed to Sara. She quickly added "I had a great time Sara!"

Sara stood up and glanced over shoulder "So did I, I'll call you!" Sara told her with a wink and flash of a smile and walked out of the bar.

**Authors note again: Let me know what you all thought, if you liked it or not, even ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy! Again I do not own these characters. **

Sara was rudely woken up by the sun blaring into her bedroom window " ugh I need to get those darker curtains and fast, don't you think Lexie?"She groaned out loud to her 3-year-old golden retriever who quickly moved up and licked her face. "You gotta go out girl?" She asked the golden who quickly jumped off the bed, Sara giggled "I'll take that as a yes!" Sara walked into the kitchen and opened the back door to let Lexie out and noticed a piece of paper on her counter, it was Sheila's number, Sara quickly thought back to last night with a smile while she grabbed her phone from the bedroom and called the number.

After the third ring Sara heard the familiar voice answer "Hello, Sheila Bernhardt photography, Sheila speaking."

Sara smiled upon hearing the voice "well don't you sound all happy this morning Sheila, it's Sara!"

"Well I have a reason to be happy, I met this woman last night whose name just happens to be Sara as well." Sheila answered back with a playful giggle.

"Well I hope this other Sara doesn't get too jealous because I'm calling to take you to dinner." Sara played back.

"Well if she does, I'll just tell her you called first."

"Oh that's good, go and get her all upset." Sara told her with a laugh, "Anyways, I was being serious on taking you to dinner."

"And I was being serious when I told you I would love to, how is tonight?" Sheila asked her.

"Hey! Isn't that suppose to be my line? But yes tonight is perfect, would you like to meet around 7 at that new restaurant that opened near the palms?" Sara asked

"I would love to, I'll see you there Sara, have a great day!" Sheila told her before hanging up.

Sara told her the name and quickly put on coffee and let Lexie back inside. After she had her morning coffee she put on a pair of sweats and a tank and took Lexie for her daily run. The day had gone quicker than Sara planned, before she knew it the time was 5:45. "Shit I have to get ready" Sara said out to no one. She hoped in the shower, quickly washed her hair and body, when she was done she wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her closet pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a blouse and left a few buttons undone. She pulled on a pair of black boots, did her hair, brushed her teeth, put on a little makeup, kissed Lexie goodbye "wish me luck girl" grabbed her keys and drove to the restaurant.

When Sara arrived her mouth all about dropped, she saw Sheila standing in the lobby in a little black dress, wavy hair swept to one side of her shoulders, and a pair of black stilettos. Sara walked up to her and told her with a smile "You look gorgeous!"

Sheila wrapped her in a hug while telling her " I can say the same about you."

They both followed the hostess to their table and sat down and order a bottle of rosé, "So I couldn't help but notice when I called you said photography, you own your own business?" Sara asked

"You could say that, it's more of a freelance, I mostly take the photos myself. I use to love taking photos when I was younger, my dad bought me my own camera when I was 10 and I never looked back." Sheila told her and asked what she did for a living.

"Well don't run, but I work for the Las Vegas police department for the CSI unit." Sara told her hoping she wouldn't get freaked out and run.

"Now why would I run? You know I love a woman with handcuffs." Sheila playfully said while she dropped her voice lower. "Speaking of the Las Vegas police department I was just there, I dealt with CSI Willows, my friend was killed. They caught the guy thank god." Sheila told her.

Their waiter returned with their wine and they both ordered penne ala vodka for Sheila and a vegetarian lasagna for Sara. "Oh my god Sheila I am so sorry to hear about your friend, and yes I know CSI Willows in fact I work with her. And as for the handcuffs, well I do own a pair." Sara seductively said the last part with a smile.

Sara and Sheila talked about a lot of things during dinner, pets, past lovers, school, work, family Sheila has a sister, and they quickly became very interested in each other and they knew they wanted to spend more time with each other. After their check which Sara payed, Sara walked Sheila to her car,Sheila leaned back into her car door, wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and pulled her closer to her "I had a great time tonight Sara."

"I did too, I would love to see you again." Sara told her while she put her hands on Sheila's waist with a smile. Both women were lost in each others eyes, Sheila moved her hand and placed it on Sara's cheek which Sara leaned into and closed her eyes. "Sara can I kiss you?" Sheila asked quietly. Sara opened her eyes and looked deeply into the eyes staring back at her and nodded.

Sheila pulled Sara closer and tilt her header a little lower so their foreheads were touching, Sara bought one hand up to grip Sheila's chin while the other stayed on her hip. They both leaned into each other until their lips met. At that moment it was like the atomic bomb went off between them sparks flew and Sara knew from that moment there was no other person she want to kiss for the rest of her life except sheila.

Sheila moaned into the kiss and they broke apart "Wow!" Was all Sheila could manage to say, while Sara agreed and pulled her in for another one. Sara traced Sheila's lips with her tongue hoping that she would allow her to enter which she quickly granted. They both moaned into the deep passionate kiss, and pulled each other closer, when Sheila pulled Sara closer, Sara's thigh slipped between Sheila's legs. As they both continued to kiss Sara couldn't help but move her thigh slowly against Sheila's center.

Sheila gasped and threw her head back-breaking the kiss, and Sara quickly kissed her neck "Oh Sara...as much as I don't want you to stop, we are in a parking lot and I don't want us to rush this." Sheila told her breathlessly.

Sara rested her forehead against hers "Sheila I know, I don't want to rush this either, I'm not actually good at this you know relationships, but I really do like you. And I would love to spend more time with you."

Sheila wrapped Sara in a hug "I want to spend more time with you too Sara, I like you a lot too." Sheila told her with a smile. The women both kissed goodbye one more time and promised to text each other when they got home, both women went to bed with a smile on their face thinking about each other.

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review! Those are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 3,hope you enjoy. Again I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Sara had begun seeing Sheila and she couldn't believe how perfect it has been. They've gone on many dates from walks in the park,movies, dinner, and even one night Sara made dinner. Shocking I know even to Sara! Lexie loved Sheila she was licking her all night, and even got jealous when Sara and her curled up on the couch together to watch a movie. They have yet to be intimate together but they both decided it was best to wait until the time was right, and they were both ready. They didn't want to screw this up by rushing into sex. Sara was the happiest she has been in years, even the team noticed when she went back to work and of course Greg wanted all the details and he told her if the guy fucked with her, he was going to put him in his place. Little did Greg know, but you have to love him for watching out. That is one thing Sara loves about working in Las Vegas, the team was like family not just people you work with, they each had each others backs. Yes her and Catherine fought a lot but they actually got along quite nicely and spent time together after work, Sara just loved Lindsey! And couldn't wait to have one of her own one day, as much as she was afraid of becoming her parents she always figured deep down if the right person came along and they wanted kids she would want them as well.

After work today, Sara was going to see Sheila they decided to meet at Sheila's work and then decide to go from there. Sara just got off shift and while driving to Sheila's work she figured shew as going to ask her to come to the gathering the team was having tonight, rather than skipping it she wanted her girlfriend to be there with her, and she figured now would be a great time for her to meet them since she hears so much about them. As Sara got out of her car she saw Sheila standing outside smoking a cigarette "Hey babe I thought you were quitting?" Sara asked her before giving her a kiss hello, "I missed you today also!" Sara added with another kiss.

"I know, I know I'm trying I really am you know it's just hard is all." Sheila told her while she wrapped one arm around Sara's waist.

"Yeah babe I know, you know you shouldn't be smoking alone,let me have one?" Sara asked her while Sheila handed her one and lit it for her.

"Know who is a hypocrite, I thought you quit?" Sheila teased her

"Well you know its hard, and It's been a long day." Sara mocked her playfully while Sheila pushed her backwards against the wall and started kissing her. Sara moaned into the kiss and grabbed onto her hips to pull her closer while she gently pushed her tongue inside her mouth. "God you have no idea how much I missed you." Sheila told her while she kissed down to kiss Sara's neck, while she moved her hand slowly up Sara's top to squeeze her breast through her bra.

"Mmm babe as much as I don't want you to stop that, I actually have a question for you." Sara told her while pushing Sheila back slightly and kissed her one more time.

"Okay shoot." Sheila said while licking her lips.

"Well first off don't lick your lips its quite distracting" Sara said with a smirk as Sheila did it again, "But I was wondering if tonight you would like to go with me to Greg's house for the weekly team get together that we have? Its okay if you say no, or it's too soon, I just thought I would ask." Sara continued to babble, before Sheila pressed her finger to Sara's lip to silence her.

"Hey! It's okay I would love to, I think it's about time I meet the team, and I will go anywhere with you Sara." Sheila told her before quickly kissing her one more time, which was cut short by her cell phone ringing. As Sheila answered her phone, Sara texted Greg and told her that she would be bringing a guest tonight and she would see him at 7:30. Sheila just got off the phone when Greg texted her back and said "Okay, I look forward to meeting this man who has kept such a beautiful smile on your face." Sara read her text with a chuckle.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry but that was a client for the wedding next week, I have to go and meet with them. How about you go home and catch some sleep, and I'll see you when I get done with the Bradshaw's. I"m sorry" Sheila told her apologetic.

"Hey its okay, I probably need sleep anyway it was a long shift, Have fun and be careful I'll see you when you're done." Sara told her with a kiss goodbye. Sheila watched Sara drive off and waved goodbye to her girlfriend. As Sara drove home, she couldn't help but think Sheila was her one and only but again she didn't want to rush it. Once Sara got home she let Lexie outside, hopped in the shower and got ready to go to bed. "Lex you be a good girl, and Sheila is coming over after so you better let her in the house before you attack her with kisses." Sara told her dog adding a kiss to her head, while Lexie wagged her tail upon hearing Sheila's name. It was just after 3 o'clock when Sheila arrived to Sara's house, she knew she was probably still sleeping and tried to be as quiet as she could when she entered the house. Once she was inside Lexie came running and jumped up to give her a doggy kiss hello "Well Hey girl, where's Sara?" Sheila asked the Golden and gave her a kiss on the head. Lexie wagged her tail and ran into Sara's room, as Sheila followed. The sight that awaited her was once Sheila would never get tired of seeing, Sara was laid out in bed on her stomach with the blankets loosely around her, to Sheila she looked like a goddess.

Sheila walked over to the bed and placed a kiss near Sara's ear while she whispered in it "Hey sleepy head." as she took Sara's earlobe into her mouth. Sara just groaned something that sounded like "5 more minutes" and rolled over to her other side. Sheila giggled to herself softly, after spending a few nights with Sara she learned she wasn't a person who liked to be disturbed while she was sleeping and she hated getting up. Sheila figured she would let Sara sleep some more and decided to go into Sara's kitchen and make Sara her favorite Strawberry, raspberry, and blueberry pancakes. Once she was done she bought the tray consisting of the pancakes, coffee, and a tall glass of milk into Sara's bedroom placed it on the night table and tried once again to wake Sara up. Little did she know that Sara was already awake and knew what she had been up to and the minute she sat on the bed, Sara wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed and gave her a deep passionate kiss. "Did I ever tell you I have the best girlfriend ever?" Sara told her between kisses.

"Mmm you have many times, but I never get tired of hearing it." Sheila told her between kisses as well, and moved to get up to grab the tray of food. Sheila watched Sara eat, and they discussed their day occasionally Sara would offer Sheila a piece of pancake while telling her they were the best she ever tasted. After sharing a few more kisses they knew they had to get up to get ready to go to Greg's, Sheila already had some clothes at Sara's place so she didn't have to leave to go home. Sara took Lexie for a quick run while Sheila went to take a shower, when she returned and entered the bedroom she saw Sheila in nothing but a matching set of sexy, lacy aqua blue bra and panties with her hair wet and wavy from the shower and standing in front of her clothes laid out on the bed trying to decide what to wear. Sara couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around Sheila's waist from behind and started kissing her neck. Sheila placed her hands on top of Sara's and moved her head to one side offering more of her neck to her girlfriend. "God you look incredibly sexy, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you" Sara told her between attacking her neck and kissing across Sheila's shoulder blades. Sheila spun herself around and wrapped her arms around Sara and kissed her before telling her "As much as I like that idea, you need to go and get ready." And she kissed her one more time. Sara pouted and went to take her shower, when she got out she saw Sheila had chosen her skin-tight ripped jeans with her aqua glass sexy cardi sweater from Victoria secret with a few buttons undone, along with a pair of black stilettos, and to finish the attire she had silk brunette hair wavy. Sara just stood in awe while Sara herself had on a pair of jeans, black boots, and her kind of low-cut black sweater. "You look stunning" Sara told Sheila, while Lexie barked "See even Lexie agrees" Sara added with a kiss. As they both got ready to go they kissed Lexie goodbye and told her to be a good girl and made their way to Sara's car, and of course Sara opened the door for her very sexy girlfriend.

As Sara and Sheila drove to Greg's, of course with them both being big fan's of music they had the music going and once Jet's "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" came on Sara just needed to blast it. Meanwhile at Greg's him and Catherine, Sofia, and Warrick were discussing who Sara's mystery guest was, and the guy that she has been seeing was. "Well I guess It's time we find out, since Sara just pulled in." Warrick told everybody.

"Oh Gregie boy, I think you aren't finding out just yet. I believe that is a woman Sara is with." Sofia told Greg trying not to laugh at the very disappointing face Greg was sporting. They all watched from the window as the two women got out of Sara's SUV "Wow! Who ever she is, She's HOT!" Greg said with a huge smile, and Catherine slapped him on the arm. Sara and Sheila walked to the door and Sara rang the door bell.

"Hey Sara, bout time you showed up! Come on inside and introduce me to your friend!" Greg told her smiling.

Sara chuckled back and shook her head while thinking typical Greg "Hey you act as though I am late, when Nick and Grissom aren't even here yet." Sara told him while her and Sheila walked inside. Speaking of the devils Nick and Grissom just pulled in, and Sara decided to wait until those two came in the house to introduce Sheila. Once everyone was sitting in the living room, and of course Greg was already asking questions "Hey Sara, I thought we were meeting the lucky guy who is dating you?"

"Okay Greg we will get to that" Sara told him before taking a breath of air before continuing "Anyway's I want you all to meet Sheila, Catherine I know you already have met her, but anyway's Sheila is my girlfriend. So Greg there is no guy, there is just this wonderful woman right here." Sara told everybody while grabbing Sheila's hand and pulling her into a one arm hug. "Honey, this is Greg, Sofia, Warrick, Catherine, Grissom, and Nick. Everybody this is Sheila." Greg's jaw just about dropped when he heard the words come out of Sara's mouth.

"OH MY GOD, HOW HOT IT THAT? No wonder why I didn't stand a chance Sara, but good lord you scored a hottie!" Greg said with a huge smile and wrapped the two in a huge hug. Afterwords everyone said congratulations to Sara and gave Sheila a very warm welcoming. "Well I think this deserves a toast?" Nick said with a bottle of Champagne in one hand, with glasses in another. The night went on, and the team loved Sheila as Sara knew they would. It was just before midnight when Sara and Sheila said their goodbyes, and just before they left Catherine, Sofia, Nick, Grissom, Warrick, and Greg told Sheila "Welcome to the family!" And gave Sara and Sheila a huge hug. Once they arrived back at Sara's, Sheila decided to spend the night once the two were curled up in bed Sheila told Sara "I had a great time tonight, thank you for inviting me, also I loved the team and I can now see why you guys are all so close. They really love you Sara, and so do I."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Here is chapter 4 enjoy! Once again don't own these characters. **

Sara was so shocked by Sheila's words "you.. You what?" Sara tried to ask her.

"Yes Sara and I know I probably just screwed this whole thing up. And I know we've only been dating a short while, but you've somehow made me fall completely and utterly in love with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before, I love you Sara Isobel Sidle. I know you probably want me to leave now. I'll get out of your way." Sheila told her before moved to get out of bed only to be stopped by Sara grabbing wrist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Sara moved Sheila so she was flat on her back, and moved to straddle her hips all without breaking their kiss. Sara began kissing Sheila jaw line up to her ear before whispering in it softly "I don't want you to leave."

Sara gave her another deep kiss before looking into her eyes and telling her sweetly " You didn't ruin anything, I was just shocked I never thought anyone could love me. I love you too, god you don't know how much I love you. I know it is such a short time we've been together but I feel as though You are the one I've been looking for my whole life the one I never thought I would find. But baby I am so glad I did, I am truly blessed to have you in my life. I love you!"

Sara noticed the tears in Sheila's eyes before she bought her down for a kiss. As the kiss grew deeper, Sara pushed her hand under Sheila's baggy night-shirt and moved it slowly upwards until she found her breast. She kneaded it softly while Sheila moaned into their kiss. Sheila broke the kiss to remove Sara's shirt, and was In amazement when she saw Sara's small but perfect breasts for the first time. "God you are perfect" Sheila told Sara before she got enough strength to flip their positions. Sheila leaned into kiss Sara one more time and began to kiss down to her breasts. Once she reached them she took one of Sara's nipples into her mouth while she bought her hand up to knead the other one.

"Oh god Sheila" Sara moaned once she felt her touch her breasts, Sheila smiled against her skin while she switched breasts. After a couple of minutes Sheila began to kiss down Sara lean stomach until she reached the hem of Sara pajama pants. She began to pull them down with her teeth ever so slowly, one she got them off she threw them on the floor, and kissed up Sara's leg and down the other. She heard Sara moaning and gasping when she touched the right spot. She began to kiss and nibble on the inside of Sara's thigh avoiding the one she wanted to her to touch.

"Ugh Sheila. Come here" Sara moaned out, and she Sheila began to kiss her way up Sara's body. When she reached Sara's lips she gave her a kiss before pulling back and saying with a smile "Hi!"

Sara smiled "hello yourself" before distracting her by kissing her and flipping their positions once again. Sara pulled her shirt off and attacked her breasts, Sara began pushing her pants down including her panties while still sucking on her breasts. Once there was nothing in the way of stopping her Sara began to rub her finger up and down Sheila's slit. "Oh god Sara please" Sheila moaned out.

Sara stopped what she was doing, leaving her finger in place and looked directly into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Sara asked Sheila before they went any farther.

Sheila wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist, gave her a kiss, looked deeply into her eyes and told Sara "Yes I'm sure, I love you." Sara kissed her and said I love you back and began to push one then two fingers inside her. They both moaned at the feeling they both got. Sheila moved her hand slowly down their bodies until she got to Sara's center, and pushed two fingers as well into her. Sara broke the kiss and dropped her head onto Sheila's shoulder "Oh my god! You feel so good" Sara breathed out against her neck. They both began to thrust against each other moving faster and harder into each other, both their bodies starting to get covered in a layer of sweat.

"Oh god, Sara yes" Sheila gasped out as she dung her one hand into Sara's back enough to leave scratches. This only edged Sara on more and she began to push harder with her hips each time to thrust harder into Sheila, "oh harder Sara, god you feel so good." She yelled out not caring about who heard her. The headboard starting to hit the wall each time they rocked against each other. Sara felt Sheila start to clamp down on her fingers, and knew she was about to come, she lifted her head up from her shoulder and said to Sheila "babe, look at me, I want to look at you while we come together." Sheila did what Sara asked of her, and Sara kissed her. When they both started to come they pulled apart from that kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"Oh my god, Sara, Sara, Sara, yes, ughhh..." Sheila managed to gasp out before she lost all her words together.

"Fuck, Sheila so good. I love you" Sara moaned while they came together.

Sara didn't want to give Sheila anytime to recover and quickly kissed down her body until she found her even more drenched center, and quickly breathed in her scent "Oh you smell amazing" Sara moaned before she dove in and started sucking her clit.

Sheila jerked her hips upwards off the bed as she moaned out "oh my god Sara"

Sara continued to suck her clit as she thrusted her fingers inside her once again, and started pumping them harder and faster with each thrust. She knew Sheila was quickly coming again and picked up the tempo even more, until she felt her come for a second time and then a third. Sara licked her clean, and then her fingers and kissed her way back up to Sheila and gave her a deep kiss.

"God babe you are amazing, I love you, I would love to see you with a strap on, oh my god I probably wouldn't be able to walk, I doubt I can walk now!" Sheila told her out of breath.

Sara gave her that Sidle smirk "I love you too. You should have been on my side, you were perfect, and that can be arranged" Sara told her before kissing her again, and moving her hands back down her stomach and flipping them over so Sheila was now on top of her.

**authors note: don't forget to review, greatly appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I'm not sure if anyone is reading this story or not, but for those of you who might be I would love some input maybe even some ideas on what you the reader would like to see happen. Well here is chapter 5, and I hope you enjoy. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Sara Sidle woke up to her phone ringing with her girlfriends arm drapped over her stomach and her head resting on her shoulder, she didn't want to move but her phone would not shut up. "Sidle" Sara answered with a bit of a rude tone to her voice.

"Sara, It's Grissom I know It's your night off we have a scene, all hands on deck. Catherine has been shot, we need you here now. I'll text you the address." Grissom told Sara quickly before he hung up on her. Sara couldn't believe what she had heard and thought she heard wrong "Catherine has been shot!" What? How could that be? The scene is always supposed to be secured before we step foot on there. Sara thought to herself before she rolled over to get out of bed, trying not to wake up her girlfriend sleeping beside her. "Honey where you going is everything okay?" Sheila asked her sleepily.

"Babe, I'm sorry I have to go to work Catherine has been shot." Sara told her while pulling on some clothes and walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth as quickly as she could.

"What do you mean Catherine has been shot? Oh my god. Let me know how she is?" Sheila told her with panic in her voice. Sara walked out of the bathroom grabbed her gun, and kissed Sheila goodbye, and quickly drove off to the address Grissom had texted her.

The minute Sara pulled down the street she saw the flashing lights enough to up the sky, when she got closer to the house she saw Nick and Greg standing outside talking to Sofia. "Hey where is she?" Sara asked when she reached them.

"Hey Sar, they just took her to the hospital, she is going to be fine just a through and through, but she is lucky. A couple of inches in and she could have been killed." Sofia told Sara before Brass interrupted them.

"Alright listen up, everything goes through me. I want all hands on deck, this case is now the priority. The perp is still out there, and they already killed once, and nearly killed one of our own. Nobody is safe, so be careful, watch your back, and report everything you find to me. Do not go anywhere alone unless you have back up and you have let me know through the radio. I want no joking around, this case is now top of the line, and goes before anything else. Now do your jobs and lets catch this sick son of a bitch." Brass told everyone before they all went there separate ways to do their jobs. Nearly 6 hours have passed and the team had just finished collecting everything they could from the scene, Doc Robbins was doing the autopsy of the 17-year-old victim, with Nick and Warrick in there. Grissom went to see Catherine, while Greg and Sara were driving back to the lab. When Sara and Greg pulled into the parking garage, Sara's phone went off, she told Greg she would meet him inside while she answered the phone "Hey."

"Hey you, I was just making sure you are okay, and checking in on Catherine." Sheila told her on the other line.

"She is going to be fine, she is lucky though. Grissom is there now with her, I am doing okay. I miss you though I'll be home as soon as I can be. I'm sorry though I just wanted to spend the day with you today especially in bed." Sara told her with her a hint of seduction to her tone.

"I wish we were in bed, do you know if you were here right now, I would be eating your sweet pussy until you came screaming my name." Sheila told her with her voice just full of seduction.

Sara moaned at the thought "Oh babe that sounds amazing but to correct you I believe you would be the one screaming my name in pleasure."

"Oh is that right, well I guess we will just have to test that theory won't we?" Sheila teased

"Yes we will, but I am sure I am correct. But before you turn me on anymore, I need to get back to work. I'll see you in a few I promise. I love you"

"I'll be waiting, and I love you too be careful." Sheila told her before hanging up.

Sara composed her thoughts before she walked into the lab. And quickly heard Greg shouting her name. "Whoa! Greg calm down, what's up I'm right here." Sara told him while putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Sar...Sar...Sara you won't believe this. The bullet that was retrieved from the victim and Catherine, well they match as we suspected they would. But the bullet was a match to a gun that was used back in a homicide about a year back. The gun was registered to a Dion Bernhardt he was convicted and got life without parole, Sofia was talking to a correctional officer. The news is well he escaped about 24 hours ago." Greg told her out of breath.

"whoa, did you say Bernhardt?" Sara asked him

"yes why?" Greg asked her confused.

"That is Sheila's last name. But she never mentioned anything about a brother only a sister. What more do we know about this homicide last year and this new victim.? Sara asked

"It was a hate crime, Mr. Bernhardt has a thing with lesbians, maybe he was dumped by a woman for another, but he takes his anger out on them. The victim's girlfriend is in now with Sofia in the interview room."

"Well where does that leave Catherine, why try to kill her she is straight. Guess he didn't want to her to see the body or identify him."

Greg chuckled "Wow guess there is no such thing as gaydar, Catherine is gay, Sara! I thought you would have known that."

Sara was shocked to say the least "Wow, No I didn't she never mentioned, and I never noticed. Let me know everything you find out, I'm going home maybe Sheila can shed some light on if she is related to him or not." Sara told him before walking out and driving Sara walked in the door she was quickly pinned to the door and Sheila attacked her lips. Sara kissed her back hungrily and flipped their positions and pinned Sheila's hands above her head and held them there with one hand. While her other moved slowly down into her pants and under her panties. "Wow your so wet." Sara moaned out against her lips.

"I've been thinking about you ever since you left. I missed you." Sheila told Sara and began to push her jacket off her shoulders.

"Well lets see how much, and I believe I have a theory to test." Sara told her before kissing Sheila's neck. Sara was rubbing her fingers though Sheila's wetness waiting for her sexy girlfriend to beg to be fucked. She was teasing her clit until finally she heard the words she was dying to hear.

"Mmm Sara please, please I need you." Sheila moaned out trying to push herself onto Sara's fingers to get some kind of relief.

Sara smiled against her neck and whispered "My pleasure." and roughly stuck 3 fingers inside her.

"OH MY GOD SARA!" Sheila gasped out, Sara picked up her pace and began thrusting as fast and as hard as she could into her. She has no idea why she was going so rough, but she just needed to feel something to know she was alive, and by the sounds of it Sheila didn't seem to mind. Sara was going even rougher than before as she kissed her way down to Sheila's pussy, tore her pants off, without even stopping her ministrations. Sara quickly sucked Sheila's clit into her mouth, and moaned at the taste of her, she knew she had become addicted.

"Oh Sara, yes, yes,, so good, don't stop." Sheila gasped while she flung her hands down to grasp Sara's hair to pull her didn't let up what she was doing until she felt Sheila tighten around her "Come on Sheila, come for me I want to feel you." Sara moaned against her and that was enough to send her over the edge.

"Oh Sara,fuck yes I love you...SARA." Sheila came against Sara's face and fingers loud enough Sara was sure the neighbors heard. Sara licked her dry, then her fingers and kissed her way back up to Sheila's lips and gave her a deep passionate kiss. "You are amazing" Sara told her between kisses.

"Not nearly as amazing as you, I guess I lost didn't I?" Sheila said with a laugh. Sara shaked her head yes, and picked Sheila up bridal style while Sheila giggled and walked them over to the couch. "Babe, I have something to ask you, do you know a Dion Bernhardt?" Sara asked her and watched all the color drain from Sheila's face.

"Oh no, please no don't tell me it happened again." Sheila said panicked.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it folks, Chapter 5. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thank you xxlumifan212xx I am glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy the rest to come as well. Once again I do not own these characters, and enjoy chapter 6**.

Sara Sidle and her girlfriend Sheila Bernhardt were sitting on Sara's couch, Sara just asked Sheila if she knew a Dion Bernhardt. The answer she got surprised her and the look on Sheila's face told her that she was frightened. "Sheila, honey what's wrong?" Sara asked her grabbing her hand. Sheila looked away from Sara and broke her hand free and got up to walk toward the door.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Sheila told Sara with tears in her eyes.

"No Sheila your telling me what is wrong? Who is Dion?" Sara said grabbing Sheila and wrapping her in a hug.

"Sara he's my brother, I have to go I am not putting you at risk. I have to leave."Sheila told her trying to get out of her arms. But Sara made her grasp even tighter. Sheila finally gave up fighting and started to cry against Sara's shoulder.

"Shh honey I'm right here it's okay I got you. But please you have to tell me what happened." Sara told her sweetly.

Sheila walked Sara to the couch and sat down, took a deep breath and told her everything. "It started when I was in high school, Dion is a couple of years older than me. I told my family that I was gay, it was the hardest thing I have ever done in my whole life. Everyone was so excepting of me, except Dion. He had gotten into a really religious crowd where they brainwashed him into thinking that homosexuality is wrong and that you are not normal and shall be put to death. It just started with him saying things to me about Jesus and putting crosses on my door, in the bathroom, everywhere I went with signs saying homosexuality is a sin. Then things got worse when I bought home my first girlfriend her name was Julie." Sheila told Sara taking a deep breath before continuing " Dion wasn't suppose to be home, just my parents and my sister Lauren. Well during dinner Dion showed up drunker than drunk. That's when things took a turn for the worse. Dion tried to stab her, I got in the way to protect her and ended up taking the knife. My mom and dad wanted to lock him away, but he quickly left home we didn't hear from him again. Until I started dating Angela, he killed her last year because of me. I put her in a danger, I wasn't there to protect her. Sara I can't do that to you too, I love you too much to do that. So please let me go, you don't deserve to die because of me." Sheila told Sara crying.

Sara wrapped her a huge hug then looked her deep in the eyes and told her "Sheila, listen to me there is nothing you can do or say that would make me leave you or let you leave me. I love you, and I don't need protecting I will protect the both of us. I will not let anything happen to you or me. And by you leaving will only show your brother you are afraid of him, so you aren't going anywhere we are in this together. I love you do you understand me. And no one will take you away from me, or me away from you." Sara told her will tears in her eyes before bring Sheila in for passionate kiss.

Sheila kissed her back bringing Sara closer to her so she could deepen the kiss. Sara wrapped her hands into Sheila's hair and moaned into their kiss wishing she could stay like this forever.

Sheila pulled Sara onto of her so she was straddling her hips,she broke their kiss so she could pull Sara's shirt over her head and unhook her bra. "God I never want to lose you Sara I love you." Sheila told her before sucking one of her nipples into her mouth. She heard Sara moan out and that only made her suck harder as she moved her hand down to unzip Sara's pants and move her hand inside under Sara's panties. "Oh Sara, so wet." Sheila breathed out before switching breasts.

"Babe please" Sara pleaded while moving her hips to try to get Sheila's fingers where she needed them.

Sheila giggled against her breast "you're so impatient Sara."

Sara moved Sheila's head back so she could look her in the eyes "only when your touching me." Sara said before bringing her in for a kiss. Sheila knew this wasn't the time to tease Sara she wanted her just as bad. Sheila pushed two fingers slowly into Sara, and watched as Sara broke their kiss flung her neck back and moaned out "oh Sheila." Sara moved her hands so she could grip the top of the couch and one of Sheila's shoulder as she rode Sheila's fingers that were thrusting in and out of her at a hard but loving pace.

"Oh yes Sara, ride me. You feel so good so tight babe." Sheila moaned getting turned on watching Sara.

Sara picked up her speed of her hips and arched her back to give Sheila a perfect view of her breast and smiled as she heard Sheila gasp and moan at the sight. Sara then got the idea to have Sheila come with her she moved her right hand down Sheila's body into her pants and used the rocking of her own hips to push three fingers inside of her.

"Oh my god Sara." Sheila moaned out in shock, she didn't even see Sara move her hand inside her pants. The two were rocking against each other and moved in to kiss each other passionately. With a few more thrusts they both came against each others lips.

When they both came down from their high they wrapped each other in an embrace while they were giving barely there kisses, "I love you Sara Isobel Sidle" Sheila told her in between kisses.

"And I love you Sheila Angelica Bernhardt" Sara told her with a kiss back. The couple was quickly interrupted by a brick with a note being thrown into Sara's picture window.

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed chapter 6, don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hello everybody who may still be reading this story, I am so sorry that I have no updated in quite a while, I have been pretty busy in the last couple of weeks. Was also trying to figure out where I am trying to go with this story. If anyone has any ideas I am more than happy to hear about them. Anyways, here is chapter 7 and I hope you all enjoy. Once again I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Sheila and Sara were both surprised when they saw rather heard Sara's picture window being broken by a brick, Sheila tried to get up and read the note that was attached but Sara was too quick.

"Whoa there Nelly, I don't think so. I got this." Sara told her girlfriend before getting up herself to grab a pair of gloves from her kit to go. As Sara made her way over to the brick she made sure she grabbed her gun, she didn't know who had done this but she sure as hell wasn't going to let anything happen to Sheila. She had a suspicion that it had to do with the case she was working on with work but she remained calm, making sure she didn't freak Sheila out anymore than she probably already was.

Sara grabbed the note from the brick and before she even had a chance to read it Sheila was already asking her what it said. Sara cleared her throat and unfolded the paper and read aloud. "Well well well, if it isn't my baby sister Sheila. I see you have found someone new, sure did take you long enough baby sis. I was beginning to think you were never going to date anyone ever again after the whole well you know Julie incident. It's such a shame she had to die, but you know what they say those who sin must be condemned to die."

"Son of a bitch." Sara heard Sheila shout out, she moved over to her on the couch and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Shh, honey it's going to be okay I promise nothing will happen. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. " Sara told her while she punched in the numbers in her cell phone.

Finally after a couple of rings she heard the hello she was hoping for.

"Grissom, its me we have a problem. Dion Bernhardt, the person we are looking at who shot Catherine, well he was here. He threw a brick through my window along with a note. It's bad Griss, I didn't get to read the whole note, but so what I read clearly he is not in the right state of mind."

"Alright Sara, I'm sending Greg and Nick over right now, along with Brass and Sofia. I'm at the hospital with Catherine, we have officers on her door anyway but I'll get a couple more just for precaution."

"Thanks Grissom, by the way I don't know if I can be on this case, Sheila is my girlfriend and Dion is her brother. Long story I'll tell you later."

"Okay Sara but I trust your instincts and I know you won't do anything to screw this up." Grissom told her before hanging up.

Sheila and Sara threw on their clothes before Sara took the note away from Sheila. "Hey I don't want you reading this, anymore than I already read to you. I don't want you thinking for just one second that this is your fault, because it's not. Your brother is very ill Sheila, and he will try anything to manipulate you into thinking what he wants you to think. So please listen to me when I tell you this isn't your fault. I love you and everything will be okay. I promise." Sara told sheila before kissing her sweetly.

"Whoa! As much as I would love a show, I believe we have work to do." The girls heard Greg say through the broken window in the living room.

"Hey there Greg, don't go spying on the girls. Men I swear." Sofia chuckled behind him.

An hour went by and Sara, Sofia, Sheila, Brass, Nick, and Greg were standing in Sara's front yard discussing what they should do next.

"I personally think Sheila, your brother is very ill and he clearly has a grudge against you for being a lesbian. So I believe you will be safer in witness protection right now." Sofia told Sheila before the whole gang heard tires squealing onto Sara's road and gun shoots being fired.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it folks chapter 7. Let me know what you though, don't forget to review!**


End file.
